


Reunion

by EchoedDream



Series: Eppes Drabbles [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedDream/pseuds/EchoedDream
Summary: Allie and Don return to Los Angeles when Margaret gets sick.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU as it has an OC who is an Eppes sibling. All of my NUMB3RS pieces feature this character.

As soon as Allie entered the terminal from the plane she began scanning the area for Don. When she was first planning her flight home from Chicago she intended to book a direct flight to LAX, but then Don had called and asked her to fly to Albuquerque first. So that's what she did.

“Hey Allie Cat.” Arms slipped around her and pulled her forward into a warm body. She returned the hug immediately.

“Donnie, hey.” Allie buried her face into the front of the dress shirt her older brother wore and inhaled deeply. She had missed him. The pair were extremely close despite the five year age difference. She was closer to Don than she was to Charlie, her twin brother. Due to the demands of both their jobs it had been six months since they had seen each other.

“How was your flight squirt?” Allie pulled her head back slightly but didn’t step out of Don’s embrace nor did she remove her own arms from around his waist.

"It was alright. I made the mistake of answering a call from Charlie just before I boarded and I’m definitely feeling a migraine happening up there. My head was pounding during landing. That will be fun for the next flight.”

“Awe Al...” Allie went easily when Don pulled her closer once more. She could feel one of his hands gently kneading through her hair. “I’m sure we can find some Advil around here.”

“I have some in my bag. I always carry it when I fly.”

Don pulled away far enough to grab her bag from where she had dropped it onto the floor. He opened the front pocket and smiled as he immediately spotted the pill bottle. He pressed it into his sister’s hand before he zipped open the main section of the bag. He figured she’d have a bottle of water; he wasn’t disappointed. Allie grabbed the water as soon as he removed it. Don added her bag to his shoulder and draped his arm securely around her shoulders, holding her close. “Come on squirt, let’s find a dark quiet corner for you to hide in. Our flight doesn’t start boarding for another hour.”


End file.
